Fashion Stunt
by arkmj
Summary: The fashion industry is always filled with some drama, and when it's lacking some - someone creates it. Max is the it girl of fashion, and Alec is her equal in every way. Neither know each other until their respective agencies make them out to be a couple
1. Sex With Legs

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

* * *

**Fashion Stunt: Sex On Legs**

* * *

_A.N - I have decided to revise this story. Re-reading through, I saw that I didn't like it anymore. So slowly but surely I'm going to just go through each chapter and correct or modify them. Maybe change around the story line or add more to it. If you have any ideas, please let me know. _

_Review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks._

* * *

Walking into the lavish, over the top office, Max Guevera walked in without knocking or saying a word as she fell back into a very cushy chair. Facing forward, Max stared as the bi-spectacled person sat clicking away on his little computer with his blue tooth surgically attached to his ear. When it was obvious he was probably looking at something she didn't want to know about. "What do you want Normal?" Max asked annoyed. She didn't want to be here on her one day off, but yet sure enough Normal's little secretary paged her and crack of dawn. Instead of a response she got a magazine slapped on the desk in front of her. On the cover there was a picture of the most popular models in the fashion industry, well next to her anyway. "Ok…you want me to catch up my reading?"

"No Missy Miss, you are going to date him," Normal said without even losing stride at his typing away.

"What?" She asked raising a perfectly arched brow at this, this had to be the worst joke Normal could ever come up with.

"His people and I have all worked out. You will be seen together in different spots, alone, close, and sex with legs." Normal answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, still not looking at her.

"You want me to date him…" She drew out, waiting for the climax of the joke to come. Instead she got clicking of keys, "you have got to be kidding. You can't just decide we are dating!" She pointed out, ignoring that it wasn't a joke. "What the hell are you thinking!" She finally exclaimed, getting tired of the clicking of the keys. This time Norma stopped and looked at her over his glasses. Sighing he leaned back in his high backed chair and clasped his hands and adopted a thoughtful expression on his face. That could only mean one thing…Shit!

"Fine, I'll be straight with you," Max snorted at the 'straight' comment, "You aren't getting any worthy press, you're non-existent. You don't date anyone, you don't throw you phone at your maid –"

"I don't have a maid," she pointed out lamely.

"You don't do drugs; you aren't model behavior-esqu. But if you were to date the hottest male model, you'd be right back on top." Max just glared at the man, "can you imagine the press! You'll be the cover and headlines everywhere!" Normal started to get that starry eyed glaze look that, also, meant one thing. He was day dreaming.

"There's more isn't there?" She groaned.

"Yes, the show in two months…well, they are thinking of replacing you with another model. You'd still be in the show, but not the leading lady." Max's jaw dropped. "But if you were to go through with this… well your spot would be cemented and you'd be back on top." How did this happen? How was this even possible?!

"Uh, Normal you are forgetting one minor detail. We. Don't. Know. Each. Other." She enunciated with a sugar sweet tone that was sick. Normal just went right back to typing away on his computer.

"Like I said, it's all taken care of. I've been talking to Manticore –"

"WHAT!" That caught her attention.

"Yes Missy, he's from Manticore, get over it. It'll make it all the juicer in the tabloids. Now go start packing, you are leaving for Mexico for that photo-shoot." Then it clicked even more. The photo-shoot that Normal insisted on being a must do for her. A double shoot, she was going to be working with another model.

"He's the guy that going to be at the shot isn't he." It wasn't a question.

"Possibly," Normal said not looking at her as he typed furiously at his laptop. "Bip bip bip bip!" Letting out a huff she stood up and started for the door, "Oh and by the way 'that guy' goes by Alec McDowell."

* * *

"Cindy, can you believe this! They want to date some stranger just so I stay popular!" Max exclaimed as she threw random clothing onto her bed, missing her suitcase completely. Her best friend, Cindy just rolled her eyes. This was the millionth time she had heard this in the last two hours. And truthfully she wanted to meet this model because he already had her boo in twists and knots, something men could rarely do. _'This is going to be interesting.'_ Cindy thought as more clothes were thrown from her room mates closet, landing everywhere but the suitcase.

"Boo you are preaching to the choir. He's Manticore, I know. Big bad Manticore." She interrupted a tirade, getting up from the comfortable chair Cindy walked over to Max's lap top, "what's the name of your boy?"

"Alec McDowell, and he's not my boy!" A muffled response came from the closet. Typing the name up, Cindy was immediately bombarded with news clippings, pictures, everything about the guy.

"Damn, he could make me go straight," she commented seeing some of the photos of him. Standing over 6 ft tall, and sculpted after a Greek god. "Why are you complaining again? Because I see nothing wrong here." She called out as she sifted through more pictures.

"What?" Max asked walking out of the closet to see pictures of her "boyfriend." Cindy was staring at pictures of him. The main one on the screen was a professional shot of him without a shirt on and had aviators on.

"He's a pretty boy alright, and you complainin' why? If he wanted to, he'd make me straight." Cindy looked at her friend with knowing look. Max was thinking the same thing; he was a pretty boy, a pretty hot boy. "Says here he's been with Manticore his entire career, damn they know how to find the good ones." Cindy commented as she clicked on his biography.

"Read his bio…" Mad commented walking away, trying to make seem she could care less, when in fact she was jumping to know more, anything.

"Let's see, 25 years old, born and raised in Texas, military brat with a twin brother who no one has ever seen or heard of, media wise. He got discovered in his early teens, likes to party, and known to be a ladies man, loves to drink scotch and eat junk food. Has a couple tattoos, and is rumored to be connected the fashion industries it girl, Max Guevara." Max rushed over to read the last part. "Guess we know where Normal and Manticore got the idea. This was updated 2 months ago." Cindy said smirking.

"AHHH! I can't believe this! Oh shit what am I going to tell Logan…?" Cindy rolled her eyes and stood up. She really couldn't stand the guy.

"What's to worry about? You guys aren't "like that"." She said saucily as she walked out of Max's room. "While you drool over Wheels I'm gonna go drool over Hot Boy." Max just stared at her door where her roommate left through.


	2. Hacienda and Photographers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

* * *

**Fashion Stunt: Photographers and the 180 Stunt**

* * *

In the distance waves were beginning roll to crash into the sandy beach, causing the current to wash up and wet his feet. The cool water felt amazing against his heated skin that felt like it was baking under the intense sun and above the sand. Leaning his arm onto his bent knee, Alec felt himself become lost in thoughts and memories. Through the pool it he ended up thinking about what was to come soon. 'His girlfriend' was going to be arriving today at the hacienda, whether she knew they were residing together, he didn't know. Nor did he really care to be truthful. All I he wanted to do was his job and finish up his contract with Manticore so he could move on to something else to fill his time and life. Sure the money was great, but being someone's bitch was never a life he could reside in for long. After all that's what he ran away from in the first place. Shaking his head he shook the thoughts from his mind, he didn't need to be dwelling on the past. It did no good, only trouble.

Staring at the ocean, Alec thought once again about his current situation and the 'girlfriend' thing. Tomorrow they had a photo shoot, where they were going to be around people and pretend they were indeed together. Now that the "news" was "leaked" anyone near them was going to be scrutinizing every move they made. Letting out a low growl at the thought, he decided to go swimming in the crashing waves. It would help clear his mind for what was to come soon. The Tidal Crashing of Max. Wonderful.

* * *

"Fucking, swinging bipper is going to swing by his head when I'm done with him," Max mumbled to herself as she reached her new home for the next bit of time. As she landed Normal gave her a call to check up on her and to just let her know she was going to be sharing the same hacienda with Alec. Yep, next time she was in the same country as Normal, he was going to be strangled by the nearest wring-able object. Opening the front door, Max half expected to find someone else there, but found no one. The place was immaculately cleaned, no trace of someone being there, much less living there. Walking into the large open living room Max's breath was taken away at the view. Off of the living room a large deck was built out over the beach, facing the ocean. It was beautiful, feeling the breeze from the ocean hit to her softly Max immediately felt drawn to go down to the beach and swim. It'd clear her mind and prepare her for facing Alec; she refused to call him her boyfriend. The word made her purse her lips in being pissed, damned Normal.

Turning from the view Max found the kitchen behind her and sitting on the island was a bottle of Scotch and sniffer. Yep, Alec was here…somewhere. She remembered Cindy's reading of Alec McDowell's biography. Scotch lover, great she was going to be "dating" a drunk. Life couldn't get any better. "I'm cursed," she mumbled walking down the hallway to find a room with a bed and bathroom. The beach was calling her and she wanted nothing more than to just relax on the beach.

Once Max was changed into her bikini she made her way down the beach. The heated sand felt like it was massaging her feet, and the light breeze felt soft with the intense heat. As the hacienda began to disappear into the background and realizing no one else was on the beach, Max felt the feeling being relaxed begin to wash over her like water. Half way to the water Max caught sight of something, or more like someone standing up in the water and walking in land with the current. Golden skin, chiseled body with water dripping oh so sexily down his bare chest, made Max feel like she was in some kind of sexual heat. The person was a walking specimen of walking sex. Slowing her pace, she wanted to take the stranger in as much as possible. As her thoughts became more X rated it suddenly hit her.

* * *

The cool and warm contrast of the water and sun washed away all the tension Alec had built up in him. If she could've he would have stayed there for an endless amount of time, but knew he had to get out and face the real world…and his girlfriend. That still sounded so foreign in his mind. He hadn't had a girlfriend in years, sure he had relationships of a "special" nature but other than that nothing had ever been official or someone hadn't been that special. Not since, '_No can't go there, don't go there.'_ He reprimanded himself as he waded his way towards shore. When he came out of these thoughts, he was greeted with a very sexy looking woman walking towards the beach, wearing a little bikini. _'Now that is – oh shit.'_

The two young models realized at about the same time that the other sexy person was on the beach with them. Simultaneously they both slowed their walk, as if it would prolong the inevitable. When they reached each other, both had their guard up…for what they didn't know. Alec was the first to take the first step in conversation, "You must be Max, I'm Alec," he greeted with a charming smile that was making her insides gooey.

"You're a smart one," she bit back smiling a very sarcastically sweet smile. Raising an eyebrow, Alec leaned forward and dipped her, catching her off guard, "What the hell!"

"Shhh, photographers are down the beach," he whispered into her ear. Taking in their position, they likely looked like two lovebirds that hadn't seen each other in awhile. Feeling where her hands were, Max noticed one was around his neck and the other clutching his shoulder. One of his was holding her head and the other wrapped securely around her tiny waist. After a few moments, he straightened, bringing her to standing. "Welcome to Mexico sweet heart," he whispered as he let go of her and started past her to head back to the hacienda.

She was pissed; dropping her things she tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and cockiness with it. Of course the moment she did that she became aware of what position they were in now. She was straddling his waist, hands in his broad chest, and his holding her waist. "Great," she mumbled, looking out of the corner of her eye and saw a couple of shutterbugs snapping away at the two of them. Looking down at the man underneath her, she was greeted with a cocky grin. "Shut up," she snapped, getting up she headed back up to the hacienda. That just caused him to laugh out loud and start after her. Max had almost reached the hacienda when she was lifted the warm sand and thrown over an equally warm shoulder.

Taking a second to reconnect the dots in her brain, Max realized she was over Alec's shoulder like a caveman, and that's when her defense began. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him, loud enough that it hurt his ears. When she tried to shift herself out of his grasp, she realized that the chiseled look wasn't just a look; he was solid muscle and a lot stronger that she was.

"Doing my job," he replied as he gave her butt a little pat, which only infuriated her even more and lead to her slapping him, open handed, on his back where the sun had been beating on him since he had left the hacienda. She got some satisfaction at the resound the slap made as well as his groan of pain.

"You are a jackass!" She yelled once they were safely inside their humble dwelling. Alec just ignored her after he dumped her on the couch on his way to the kitchen. There he pulled out a glass and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Great I'm "dating" a drunk," she grumbled as she got up to walk into her room.

"Call me all you want sweetheart, I don't give a shit," he threw back in between sips of the harsh alcohol, "but whether you like it or I like it we are here and we are "together" so guess what? Tough shit," she felt her anger boil over at his way of talking to her. Before she could get a word in, he moved quickly around her and into a room, closed the door and left her to stew. He was already getting under her skin and they hadn't even been within each other's presence for more than a few moments.

It was official, this whole thing was a nightmare in the making and she was fucked either way. Going into her own room Max immediately felt the need to vent so she called the one person who would listen to her tirade, Cindy.

"Original Cindy," she heard her best-friend's voice was all she needed to hear before she started spouting off.

"Cindy I can't stand him, he's a pig!" Max exclaimed, "I cannot believe I am stuck in this mess! He's a grade A ass hole who only cares about appearances!"

"Boo, I haven't heard you so wound up in ages, good to hear it. (Laughs) Original Cindy think you liking that hunk of meat you got all to yourself on that lonesome beach." Max wished she could strangle her best friend at that moment. When she knew that she wasn't going to hear anything but Cindy's jabs at her frustration matters, Max hung up even though she knew it would cause Cindy just laugh even more at her expense. Bitch

* * *

The next morning came to quickly in Max's opinion. Seemed like the crack of dawn when the crew showed up to start the photo shoot. Walking out of her room she was greeted with her set escort who had a cup of coffee waiting for her as well as the itinerary for the day. Sipping the liquid she nodded as the escort rambled off different shot plans as they walked to the make-up tent set up outside the hacienda. From makeup she went to put on the first outfit of the shoot, a little bikini that was pure white. And when she was ready to she went to the designated area of where the photos would be taken. "Sketchy!" She exclaimed seeing her good friend and photographer. Hugging him she smiled brightly and started to catch up with him. It wasn't until a few moments she realized that Alec was nowhere to be seen. "Am I doing a single shot first?"

"No, Alec had to run back to makeup to have them spray over his tattoos," Sketchy explained a little confused Max didn't know this little fact. It was something Alec did at every shoot. "You know how he doesn't like to do shoot with them showing." Max recovered quickly and smiled and rolled her eyes. Sketchy seemed to by it, and Max made a mental note to learn some quick facts about her impromptu boyfriend.

"That's right, sorry too early in the morning to be thinking about anything past coffee and when I get to sleep next." It was then Alec showed up, wearing nothing by designer jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. Damn. "Alec." She greeted, attempting to be nice. Cindy's words ringing throughout her head, _'Boo be nice to him, try to be friends with him. This whole thing might not be as bad as you seem to think is. So what if you don't know the guy. You didn't know Logan when you guys became friends. Just give it a try; you might be surprised at what comes to be.'_ Realizing how she been acting lately, Max had decided she was going to try and get to Alec.

"Good morning Max," Alec responded smiling a very sexy smile, and making a point to appreciate her outfit, or lack thereof. The designer dress was cut and stitched in very few places, it seemed to be more of a few pieces of fabric to keep modesty, but the rest was for the world to see. And did he like what he was seeing. Turning his attention to the photographer he greeted, "Sketch what's new?" He asked, trying to not to let on how much Max was affecting.

At moments like the one that just past made Max want to run and hide in the makeup tent. He seemed to have this effect on her, and it scared her shitless. Another thing Cindy had said the night before rang in her mind, _'Boo I think you are just a little overwhelmed with hot boy being so damn sexy. Like Cindy said, he could make Cindy wanna bat for that team.'_

"Not much, just getting the first scoop of seeing firsthand the fashion industries 'it' couple." Sketchy smiled a smile that made them both a little nervous. Oh yeah, this was going to be REAL interesting.

"So… Photo shoot, let's get started!" Alec said clapping his hands together, in hopes of taking the spot light off of his and Max's "relationship" status. It worked, immediately afterwards the shoot began. The only time they paused was to change into the next outfit. Nothing went wrong, it seemed the moment the camera was ready to take their picture, the two young models shifted into professional mode, leaving their issues back at the hacienda. Surprisingly in between takes, the two found themselves needing to get to know each other, so they took advantage of the time. While at the same time it helped to keep up the appearance that they were a couple

Once the long day was done, the two were exhausted and couldn't wait to collapse in their respective beds. "I'm exhausted," Max groaned falling down on the plush couch in the living room. Not really knowing what time it was, Max felt as if she had been awake for an entire day. Following her statement, her stomach let out a loud growl of disappoint of being ignored for the most of the day.

"And hungry," Alec commented smiling at the sound. Ever since joining the industry, he thought it was entertaining to see the female models un-willingly show hunger. By taking in Max's petit shape, he wondered if she ate at all. "I have an idea, how bout we change into something comfortable and head into the square and grab some good spicy food?" Max had to admit, that sounded very appeasing. She had a weakness for spicy food, especially if it was the real deal.

"Last one ready buys the beer!" And with that she jumped the couch and ran to her room. Alec was left standing there shocked, in the last 24 hours she had done a 180 on him, and he couldn't deny it, he liked it.

He liked it a lot. Smiling he headed to his room to get ready.

* * *

_A.N - Let me know what you think!_


	3. Studious Little Solider

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

AN: Sorry about the updates and lack of chapters to show for them. I accidentally deleted the chapters already posted so I re-submitted them.

Fashion Stunt

They were laughing, and couldn't seem to stop. They were comparing stories of their agencies, people they knew, or just silly stuff they had encountered in their life. "Well just to warn you, my agent director, Normal," Alec raised an eyebrow at the name, "I know weird, but he has a special place in his heart for you." Alec opened his eyes wide, "He talks about how he's had Gladiator dreams-"

"Check!" Alec beckoned the waitress when seeing where the 'Gladiator dreams' was going. Max just laughed at him. "Come-on they're closing up, wanna go for a walk before we head back to the hacienda?" Max nodded and took one last sip of her beer.

"So what's it like at Manticore now?" Max asked as they walked slowly down the coast towards their dwelling.

"Same as before you left, just stricter contracts and control over your image." Alec answered looking at the sand. "You know Renfro is still fuming about you leaving?"

"Really?" Max was surprised, Renfro had hated her guts from the beginning, but had said she was "special."

"Yeah, and when this whole dealio came up, she jumped at it. I guess she thinks I'll lure you back to Manticore with my wonderful charm!" He exaggerated with a bad imitation of Dracula.

"Keep dreaming pretty boy. So they still making you get the tattoos?"

"Yep, proof of purchase in ink." Alec pointed to the back of his neck. In the low light of the night, Max could see the black ink against his skin. "Can't ever be said that Manticore Fashion Agency isn't all about black and white! You still have yours?"

"Yeah, I keep if covered at all costs. I started to get it removed once and it felt like my skin was being peeled off of my bones. After that I just decided makeup and hair would cover it." Alec nodded at her logic, "What about you? Do you have other tattoos?"

"Yeah a couple, but I always have them covered, not because I'm ashamed of them or anything. It's kind of a personal thing and feel like everything else is on display, I can at least have something that isn't. Do you have any others?"

"Yeah some ancient runes. My siblings and I got them together when my sister Sam and I were 18. They looked unique so we got a few matching ones." They lapsed into a nice silence. Max began to think that maybe O.C. was right, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Alec began to think the same as he looked out of the corner of his eye.

"So how did you end up at Manticore in the first place?" Alec asked.

"I was looking for a job in New York, and someone walked up to me and asked if I had ever wanted to be a model. I said sure, and they handed my a card that said Manticore Fashion Agency. I went and met with a representative, then Renfro and I was in. At first I was in heaven, I was working and making money and then I felt like I was a prisoner instead of model. So I left, and got a contract with Jam Pony. Now I just annoy the hell out of Normal and don't feel like I'm a slave to do everyone else's bidding. What about you?"

"I left home and needed a job. They were doing a casting in the city I was in and checked it out. They hired and the rest is history."

"Do you ever want to leave?"

"Yeah, but I can't until my contract is up. And when that happens I want to be able to have a back-up plan." Max nodded. "Until then I'll be the studious little solider who continues to try and lure back the former top model of Manticore." Alec gave a cocky grin to Max, who just reached up and slapped the outside of his head. "Like it rough?"

"You're an ass you know that?"

"You like my ass?"

"You're annoying," and with that Max walked ahead of her laughing companion.


	4. Wedding or Sex Tape?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

Fashion Stunt

The next morning Max was awakened with an annoying ringing sound coming from under her pillow. Waking up enough to find the source, Max found that the ringing was coming from her cell phone, which was also blinking. Not looking at the collar id, she answered. "Ello," her voice letting on to the fact she was ¾ still asleep.

"You move quickly Boo," Cindy's voice filtered from the phone.

"Huh?" What the hell was Cindy talking about this early in the morning?

"The paper Boo, you and hot boy move quickly. When's the wedding?" What the hell was Cindy talking about?

"O.C. what the hell are you talking about?"

"The paper Boo, and the Internet. Picture of you and hot boy are over loading everything." Max shot up in bed, immediately she grabbed her laptop and searched the newest entertainment news. Sure enough pictures of her and Alec on the beach. One is of him dipping her, looking as if he was giving her a good smooch, and others of her tackling him.

"Oh god!" She groaned. Cindy just laughed, "Shut up!" She growled, which lead Cindy to laugh even more. She seemed to be laughing a lot lately, when it came to her.

"All I gotta say Boo is you should go into acting, very convincing performance." With that Cindy hung up leaving Max to burry her head in her pillows again. Before sleep could even start to claim her again a light knock was at her door, looking up she saw Alec at the door.

"Guessing someone told you bout the pictures?" He asked looking at the laptop and her facial expression.

"Yeah and got told I should go into acting because I give a convincing performance," she replied rubbing her eyes and repeating Cindy's words. Alec laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Looks like we are officially unofficially dating, according to the media." This made Max groan.

"Shut up!"

"So next step? Make a sex tape?" His response was a flying pillow at his head, which he ducked. "I'll take as a rain check?" Another pillow came flying his way; this one didn't miss its target.


	5. White Stuff on Your Face?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

Fashion Stunt

The next time Max was awakened by her phone, it wasn't someone she wanted to talk to. "What!" She growled into the damned device.

"So Maxie, ready to get married?" Max jackknifed in her bed to an-oh-so-familiar cocky voice.

"How'd you get this number?" She asked quickly.

"I'm just that good!" He said in a singsong voice, she jumped out of her bed through open her door to find Alec lounging on the couch smiling into his phone. Seeing her disheveled appearance defiantly wasn't a morning person. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Alec greeted, Max swore he could pass as a 24/7 drunk by the way he was acting at the moment.

"What time is it?" When she asked this question, Max realized she was still talking into her phone. Slamming it closed, she stalked back into her room, not waiting for the time.

"I'm guessing you aren't a morning person! Even at 1:30 pm!" Alec yelled to the closed door. Laughing at her reaction to his call Alec decided to call someone. Grabbing some chips and dip he walked out to the patio he lounged in a chair and called a very familiar number while eating his chips. An hour later, while still on the phone, Max made an appearance, looking cleaned up than her earlier appearance. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress that accented her full chest, and caused Alec's line of vision to go to that area first. Pulling away from his cell, "What's up?" Max just shrugged and sat down across from him and started to eat some chips. When Alec didn't immediately resume talking on his phone she stopped and stared at him, he wasn't paying any attention to her instead looking at his lap as he held the phone to his ear. "Alright, I'll call you again in a few days." With that he snapped the phone closed and turned his attention to his "girlfriend." "Evening Maxie."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped in between chips. "Only people I like are allowed to call me that," she said without thinking. When her words processed in her brain she looked at Alec only to find him looking at the ocean with a pensive look on face. Something about the phone call he was just part taking bothered Max, but didn't question about it. They weren't friends so she had no right to question him about his personal life, except, "So tell me about your self." She started; Alec just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like being nosy right now," she finally just grabbed the bag and pulled it into her lap and continued to eat.

"Why should I tell you everything about me? I think its only fair you do the same," Max looked at him for a moment then nodded her head. "So wanna play 20 or more questions?" Max didn't even respond to his question.

"When's your birthday?"

"April 24th, yours?"

"October 3rd, what's you favorite color?"

"Blonde." Max just raised an eyebrow at him, "Fine, blue. You?" They kept up with the questions until they got bored, and photographers started coming out of the wood works with their cameras. Wanting privacy, they headed inside and drew any curtains they could over the windows. "I'm bored," Alec groaned laying on the living room couch.

"What do you want to do?" When Alec gave a suggestive look, Max threw a through pillow at him, "You're violent you know that? I might start thinking you like me if you keep it up."

"Keep dreaming pretty boy," Max muttered.

"Wanna go into town? We need groceries, and we're suppose to be seen in public."

"I hate this!"

"Cry about it, and get up so we can go!" Alec picked Max up, causing her to squeal and headed for the door.

"Let me down!"

"Sure?" Looking down to see the hard cobble stone floor, Max immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gently!" Giving a pouting face, Alec complied. Once they were in town, Max's mind started run different directions. "Do we have to be physical?"

"Well that's personal," Alec commented while trying to find a place to part their car.

"No I mean hug, hold hands, that type of thing?"

"We're supposed to, is the thought of holding my hand that horrible?" Alec asked, offended.

"This is just weird for me that's all," Max tried to mend as Alec pulled out a set of sunglasses and put them over his eyes. Seeing that her attempt to mend didn't work, Max pulled her own out.

"Whatever, lets go," getting out of the car Alec wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they began their walk down the street to get food. Sure enough within seconds, photographers started snapping their picture from the distance.

"Stupid shutter bugs," Max muttered as they walked inside a little convenient store. Alec just gave a short laugh and grabbed a basket to dump their chose food in.

"What's the matter "sweetie" don't feel so hot today?" Max just flung her wrist behind her to hit him, only he caught her wrist and laced their fingers together. Not feeling like making a scene, she kept her hand in his as they walked up and down the isles.

After leaving that store they continued shopping just to pass the time. Staying at the hacienda was boring and getting old quickly. Getting over his hurt feelings, Alec started to talk to her as they walked, getting comfortable with each other. Occasionally even laughing when they were eating ice cream and Max bumped the bottom of his cone and making him get the cold food smudge all over his face. "Like white stuff all over yourself, Alec?" Max asked giggling. Alec just glared at her that promised retaliation.

"Funny," was all he said as he grabbed her and rubbed his face all over hers, smearing the sticky substance all over her. "You like white stuff all over yourself Max?"

"Jackass," she growled trying to wipe the stuff off, only making her hands and face stickier. Alec laughed and pulled out a napkin, which he wetted with a water bottle he had bought earlier. "Thanks," she took the napkin and preceded to clean her face and hands, Alec did the same.

"You still have some on your face," Alec said while moving the napkin to her face and running it over her face where the ice cream still remained. "There no more sticky mess," he said in a childish voice, which sent Max into another bought of laughter. "Giggly much?"

Later on, while the two were sitting and eating, Max's phone began to ring and Alec grabbed it before she could, "Alec!"

"Maxie's phone!" He answered smiling at her scowl.

"Nice to know my Boo's got a messenger service, what fool is this?" A female voice came through.

"I'm Alec, but you can call me God."

"I don't bat for you're team pretty boy. Max there?"

"You didn't tell me your name!"

"I'm Cindy."

"Well hello Cindy," Alec drew out, causing Max to roll her eyes for the millionth time since he had answered her phone.

"Ignore him Cindy!" Max yelled, hoping her friend wouldn't say something she didn't want her to say.

"So you the fool that's got my girl all in a twist."

"I don't know, am I?" He asked looking at Max with an expression that worried her. Cindy laughed; she could just imagine what Max was thinking. "So Cindy can you tell me any dirty details about missy-miss here?" At that Max grabbed her phone.

When she put the phone to her ear, Cindy was laughing really hard, which made Max scowl more. She had been doing a lot of laughing at her expense lately. "Stop laughing!" She exclaimed, which made Cindy and Alec both laugh more. "You two are horrible!"

"Ahhh Boo you love it. Keep a leash on that boy he's a keeper. Just calling to check up on ya." Cindy said in between gasps. "Tell your boy bye!"

"He's not my-" Max started but Cindy hung up. "You and Cindy are NEVER meeting!" She stated when she looked at Alec's laughing face.


	6. Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

Fashion Stunt

* * *

Friendship, if you could call what they had, seemed to creep upon Alec and Max as they continued to stay in the hacienda together. Whether they were alone or doing a photo shoot, spending so much time started to have an effect on them both. What it was neither was sure, "So tell me about your family," Max asked as they walked through the water.

"My family?" Alec looked confused.

"Yeah, you know those people who are related to you. Mom, dad, brother, sister, that kind of thing."

"Uh, ok what do you want to know?" He refused to look at her face, which made her think something was touchy about the conversation.

"I don't know, anything. Like what are you parents like? Siblings?"

"My dad is a commander who knows nothing past military, mom is scientist who is obsessed with science."

"Siblings?"

"I have twin, Ben."

"Tell me about him."

"Not much to tell. He's a few minutes older, we look exactly alike and few times we switched on our parents and caused chaos. He loves to write stories." Alec looked out to the ocean as he talked about Ben.

"Sounds like a nice guy, are you guys close?"

"Yeah we are. What about you family life?"

"My parents died when I was young. My brother Krit raised my sister, Sam, and I. Krit and I are pretty close, Sam and I are complete opposites and aren't ever really on good terms." Max shrugged her shoulders thinking about her sister and brother.

"Are you the baby of the family?"

"No Krit's the oldest, and Sam and I are twins, I'm 2 minutes older."

"I didn't know you were a twin. Guess we have something in common that doesn't have to do with your 'people' setting us up for a publicity stunt."

"Who'd a thunk," Max replied smiling.

"Sam's a teacher, married with a kid, and Krit's a weapon specialist. What 'bout Ben, what does he do?"

"Nothing special, wanna go for a swim?" Max nodded and then took off into the water.

"No offense but this place is getting boring." Alec randomly commented as they hung out towards the ocean after their swim. Max looked over at him and nodded, "I think we need to break the rules of the deal on go and sudden trip. What do ya think?"

"And where would we go? See our families and friends?" Max joked as they walked in the shallow end of the water.

"Sure why not, I think it'd be interesting to meet you twin sister, two Maxies…hmm. OUCH!" Max punched his bare arm at the last comment.

"Her name is Sam and she's nothing like me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he mumbled rubbing his arm where she viciously attacked him. "Besides what's so bad about having a twin different than you? Ben's different than me, we're polar opposites but we're close."

"You've never really talked about him. What's he like?" Max asked moving her hair out of her face so she could see Alec.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, tell me about your child hood, what he does for a living. Or is he your body double on photo shoots and no one knows it?" Alec laughed at that.

"No he's the more shy type, he likes to write stories, but hasn't really gone anywhere with it. So tell me about your brother?"

"I'm asking the questions here. So where do you parents live?"

"Texas."

"Really! That's where my brother lives! That's where we could go, Texas! Come on lets go see my brother and you parents. Come on we're going crazy here!"

"Why are you so into meeting my parents? They aren't human," Alec stopped walking and just stared at woman in front of him. She was a constant mystery.

"Because I think it'd be interesting to meet them, see why you're so messed up in the head," Max said sweetly, "Plus I wanna see my brother, I haven't seen him for a long time."

"I don't think this would be a fare trade. You meet the parents, I get to meet the brother."

"Huh?"

"Older brothers are scary!" Alec exclaimed comically, causing Max to laugh.

* * *

So it was agreed, they'd fly into Texas and visit her brother and his parents. Visiting his parents was not something he was looking forward to, nor was he looking forward to calling his parents. He hadn't talked to them in…years? "Fuck," he cursed as he stared intently at his phone. Max was in her room, packing probably, while he sat in the living room trying to find the guts to call his parents. "Fuck it, just get it over with," and he did. It was brisk, to the point, and emotionless phone call that lasted no more than 3 minutes, if even. When he was done he called someone who could call him down, or at least distract him.

* * *

Walking quietly into the living room, Max noticed that Alec was asleep sprawled out on the couch. In the low light, she could see the slight rise of his chest causing his muscles in move with each breath. Looking at his face, she noticed he almost looked like a little boy. Deciding to take advantage of seeing him with his guard down, Max walked closer to the couch, and saw something she hadn't noticed before. It was a tattoo across the upper part of his ribs, on his left side. Looking closer she saw an outline drawing of the Virgin Mary with a name scrawled underneath the picture in a simple script, 'Ben.' Cocking her head to the side, she contemplated his choice in the tattoo. She hadn't known he was religious.

Looking back up to his face, seeing he was asleep, she further explored, with her eyes, his body. Looking on the right side of his body, towards his waist, she saw another tattoo. Instead of a picture, it was just a simple word, but she couldn't make it out in the low light. What she could see going through the tattoo was scar that was considerably lighter than the rest of his tan body. But before she could think much more about it, she saw that he was starting to stir. Stepping back a few steps, Alec didn't see her when he first opened his eyes. When looking around the room, he saw her, but he thought she was just walking in.

"Hey," he greeted with a sleep-laced voice.

"Hey," she replied walking around the couch as he sat up. "Sleepy?"

"I guess so," he replied softly stretching. Because she sat on his left, she couldn't read the second tattoo, "what you been up to?"

"Relaxing, just got off the phone with Cindy," Max said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the armrest.

"That's good," he replied while stretching his limbs out, "You call your brother?"

"Yeah, he's interested to meet you," she said smiling at Alec's dramatic worried expression, "You call your parents?"

"Yeah," he replied getting comfortable on the couch again, "My father said he expects us to arrive at a certain time, and not to be late!" He said imitating, what she guessed, his father's military tone. "Just to warn you, you'll be entering the military when we visit."


	7. Deck and Nana

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

Fashion Stunt

* * *

Max looked at the house that sat among hundreds of identical houses, and couldn't help feel a cold feeling wash over her. The house didn't look homey or like a house full of love. It was just a structure.

Getting out of car, Max walked with Alec up the slightly slopped lawn. Instead of just walking in, like she would've done at her family home, Alec knocked on the front door. Few seconds later a clicking of female heels could be heard, getting louder, when the door opened, a woman with short blonde hair stood before the duo, this was Nana Renfro-Lydecker. She was tall and slim, and dressed in a dark blue skirt suit, "Alec," she greeted with a small smile, that didn't seem to be a smile to greet your son. Alec's mother leaned forward as Alec, stiffly, leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek. No affection was in the act. Turning to Max, Nana kept the same smile on her face and looked the girl over. "You must be Max, nice to meet you." Extending her hand, Nana never really showed any emotion as Max reciprocated the gesture. Max was starting to understand why Alec was reluctant on coming here. "Come in you two, Deck is out back." The two followed the scientist throughout the sparsely decorated house. Everything was in neutral colors with an occasional family portrait or award plaque decorating the walls. Walking through the living room to the kitchen, Max saw for the first time Donald Lydecker, Alec's commander and chief father.

Deck, as his wife referred to him, didn't acknowledge his son or companion at first. Instead he continued reading the newspaper that was clasped in hands. While they waited for acknowledgment, Max took in the man before her. Since he was sitting down, she could only guess he matched Alec's 6'1 height, but had a thicker built. His clothing consisted of a standard issued camouflage shirt and pants, without a single wrinkle, and laced up shined, black boots. He oozed military and control. Things that Alec had said were really starting to make since.

"Alec," a commanding voice broke her out of thoughts. Now standing, Deck stood facing his son, who stood statue like next to her.

"Deck," was Alec's only response. The two men stared at each other for a moment before nodding their heads, ever so slightly.

"You must be Max Guevera, nice you meet you miss." Deck turned to the young model, who was completely shocked. He had gone from a cold commander to his son, to a polite host to her. Strange.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Lydecker," Max took his out stretched had and felt the firmness in his grip. Control.

"Deck will be fine. Now that you've arrived, 7.4 minutes later than originally discussed, I will be going back on base. See you at 1700 hours for supper." With that Deck walked past two and left the house.

"I have to go the lab, get comfortable and we'll catch up over lunch." Nana said from the patio door before she turned and left without waiting for a response.

"Come-on I'll show you your room," Alec took her hand lightly and led her down a narrow hall where more pictures and plaques were strategically lined on the walls. Not homey at all.

The room was small with a double bed, a small side table with a lamp, and a simple dresser where a set of sheets, a blanket and a pillow were perfectly folded. The room felt like a cell, "Homey," Max joked turning to Alec who cracked a smile.

"I'm gonna go get our stuff, look around, get familiar, and grab a couple of beers from the fridge." Nodding, Max watched as he left her alone. Walking out of the room she began to examine the frames on the hallway walls. The first she came to was a family portrait. For the first time Max saw what Ben looked like, and Alec wasn't kidding when he said they looked identical. If she hadn't gotten to know Alec in last few weeks, she'd never been able to tell which one was he. But she could, their eyes. Although identical in color, there was something different in them. Alec's held defiance while Ben's held a broken look. Their mother had the same smile she had greeted her with, and Deck stared straight ahead with no expression. Looking at the next, it was a picture of Alec and Ben with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders while dressed in graduation gowns with honor ropes hanging around their necks. They couldn't have been anymore than 14, both looked ecstatic at their achievements. Smiling she moved onto other frames. Another family portrait of when they were younger, almost identical to the previous.

Walking down the hall this was what was displayed, a family portrait, some achievement, photo of the boys or of their parents. When almost reaching the living room again, there was a picture of Nana and Deck's wedding picture. It didn't ooze celebration of matrimony. Nana's dress was high collared lace dress with a train that wrapped around her, while Deck was dressed in his formal Army dressing. Uptight and straight.

Deciding to explore the opposite end of the hall, she walked back down the hall, taking in what was on the wall. Nothing different than the other side, passing her room, she walked to the door next to it. Opening she saw a room similar to hers only there were posters and awards decorating the room. Walking further into it, she felt like she was walking into her brother's room just by the feeling it gave off. This was a teenager's room, completely. Looking at the bulletin board by the door she saw several pictures of people, looking at the pictures closely, she realized that this was Ben's room. Looking further on the board she saw notes similar to ones she had passed in class before. Little jokes and doodles accompanied the notes. Looking around the room she saw band, movie, and popular book posters.

"Hey what are you doing?" Alec's voice came from the door; whirling around quickly Max let a slight squeak in surprise.

"Oh just looking around. This Ben's room?" Alec walked further into the room and took in the surroundings.

"Yeah, guess they finally gave up." He commented.

"What?"

"My parents, they never liked the posters and stuff on the walls. "Un-necessary" as my father would say."

"Where's your room?"

"You're sleeping in it," Alec said smiling.

"That was your room? Were you the good one and didn't put "un-necessary" things up?" Max joked.

"When I decided to leave home, I took all my things with, that meant something to me. I figured they'd be thrown away immediately after I left." Alec said, still not totally walking into the room.

"So does Ben live here?"

"No."

"Then why didn't he take his stuff with him like you?"

"Just didn't."

Max was confused.


	8. Like Nothing Happened

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

* * *

Fashion Stunt

* * *

Dinner was tense, no one said anything and hardly looked up from their plates. Taking in a bite of food Max couldn't wait for the night to be over. "So Max, tell us about yourself." Decks voice came out of nowhere and caused his wife and son to stop eating, as if in shock.

"Uh, what would you like to know, sir?"

"What do you're parents do?"

"My parents past away when I was younger."

"Then who raised you?"

"My older brother, Krit." Deck nodded and pursed his lips as if thinking about what she said, and agreed with what her brother did.

"What does your brother do?"

"Weapon specialist in the Marines. He joined so he could take care of Sam and I better."

"Sam?"

"My twin sister."

"Well, well, did you know Alec had a twin brother?"

"Has." Alec bit out coldly, but didn't look away from the spot in the center of the table. He had focused his entire attention there when everyone had sat down for dinner.

"Yes well…" Deck trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about situation. For the first time in the very short time they had been there, Max saw Deck lack an air of control around him. Mentioning Ben and Alec's correction seemed to have rattled him almost. Watching Deck's reaction further, Max's attention was turned to Alec.

"Come – on DAD let's talk about twins. I think it's an excellent conversation topic for dinner." Max felt her eyes grow wide; Alec had suddenly turned into an ice-cold person. "What do you think mom? Want to talk about raising twin boys? Oh wait that's right, you don't claim Ben anymore, why is that again? I forget." Nana and Deck both became expressionless, while Alec became the face of rage. "Oh that's right, because he wasn't "normal." Heaven forbid you don't have a normal child, what would people in command or the lab would think."

"Alec this is the not the place or time." Deck said in a very low, controlled voice that would make a normal person stand straight and shut up, but not his own son. Standing up Alec shoved his chair into the wall behind him. Max jumped, while his parents didn't move or change their facial expressions.

"When is it? When will it be ok to talk about my brother? My brother who you shipped off to an asylum because he was showing tendencies of being psychotic? Wouldn't want the neighbors to find out. I mean could you imagine, the most prestigious and the most upstanding member of the services and the most brilliant scientist have and psychotic son?" Alec questioned sarcastically, turning to Max, "you see Max, the reason no one talks about my brother or why his room is still the way it was when he was 16, is because when we were 14 he was showing signs of suffering from schizophrenia and other mental disabilities. For two years dear ol' mom and dad were able to hide it, but when we were 16 he barricaded himself his room and claimed he was being over run by minions from the underworld, the devil was out for his soul and that were really supernatural beings out to kill him. Best part, his name wasn't Ben it was "Dean.""

As he was saying this Max saw his parents widen their eyes, whether it was because they had to re-live those moments, or they were shocked he was sharing the skeletons from their closet, Max didn't know. "Alec stop it immediately!" Deck yelled, "Stand down solider!" It was an order that would most likely make a normal person snap to attention, but not someone who had heard such orders all his life.

"I am not a solider nor will I ever be a solider. See that's another thing that pisses mummy and daddy off, Ben was the son who wanted to be the solider, he idolized dad. Me? I could've cared less about military. But when Ben got shipped up, I was runner up for his spot and expected to be the son who followed in dear ol' dad's foot steps. But no, I went into modeling and earned a living without their help."

"Alec please stop," Nana spoke in a very clear, cold voice, but it didn't have any effect on her son. Instead he just stared at his mother with hatred filled eyes, her voice had no effect on Alec except fuel his anger.

"Do you remember why Ben called himself Dean," it wasn't a question. "Do you 'mom'? I do, it was because you were pregnant with another child, and because of how Ben was becoming unmanageable you had an abortion just before it was too late to get one. You didn't want another, what was that word you used, "anomaly". You two are responsible for what happened to Ben, and instead of trying to help him, you made gave up on him and shipped him off. That's why I left, that's why I went into fashion, so I could enough money to make sure he'll be taken care of properly, unlike what you two did. Shipping him to the filthiest, lowest place that is the furthest. That was your credentials." Taking a breath, Alec released some tension in his shoulders. Max realized that this was years of pent up resentment and rage coming forth and only was going to get worse.

The room remained silent once Alec finished his rant, and Max had no idea what to do. This happy go lucky jerk she had come to be friends with had just released a dark side.

"If you want to place blame tonight, let's talk about Rachel." Deck's voice sliced back to his son. Max saw Alec tense and freeze.

"Rachel wasn't my doing, it was yours and Manticore's. Don't try to blame me, Deck." Alec sliced back, making Max do a double take. His voice and inflection sounded exactly as Deck had just moments before. Forgetting to breath, Max took in each person's face and finally rested on Alec, waiting for him to look at her.

"That is it!" Deck yelled at his son's accusation, as he rounded the table Alec didn't move or flinch at his voice. "Nana, Max, I think you need to leave, right now." Like a robot, Nana did as her husband instructed and walked down the narrow hallway and into a room. Max remained rooted to her seat, but Deck and Alec paid no attention to her.

"What's the matter DAD, embarrassed? Afraid you're really a failure and can't control every aspect of you family and life? Boo hoo, poor Deck," that was the last straw. Deck lost all composure he had exhibited and swung at his son, and hit him. Alec retaliated just as quickly.

"STOP IT!" Max yelled, catching their attention. Deck suddenly seemed to realize he had lost his cool and control and stared at his fist, that was still clenched tightly, and then his son. Letting his eyes grow wide, he just stared at Alec and the blood on Alec's face. "Alec let's go." Her voice was soft and it softened Alec immediately to the person he had let her know. Not giving his father a second glance, he took Max's hand and walked her to their rooms and gathered their things. Questions would be asked later.

* * *

When their bags were ready to leave Max followed Alec out of the house. On her way out she noticed that Nana was at the kitchen table reading the paper and Deck was out on the patio smoking a cigar, as if nothing had happened. Snorting in discuss she turned away from the scene and followed Alec to the car.


	9. I'm Sorry

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

* * *

Fashion Stunt

* * *

The drive to a hotel was silent and tense. Their spur of the moment trip hadn't turned out how they had planned, instead it had turned into a nightmare, and she felt like she was responsible. _'I shouldn't have pushed to meet them,'_ she thought to herself as they pulled into a hotel parking lot. "I'll go get a room for us," she whispered getting out of the car and walking inside. Alec didn't acknowledge that she had spoken or move. He sat in the drivers seat and thought about everything that had just happened. A lifetime of resentment had exploded tonight, things that had been needed to be said for years, but had laid dormant in the shadows. Rubbing his face he tried to slow down his heart rate. It felt like it was pounding miles a minute.

When Max came back to the car, she found hunched over and rubbing his face. "Hey," she greeted lightly, and this time he turned and faced her. He held the face of a broken little boy who was lost. "I got us a room. All they had was a single king," she offered when he didn't say anything, just stared. "Come-on lets get some rest."

Once in their room Max sat on the bed and stared at Alec as he pulled out clothes from his duffle, "Are you ok?" He seemed surprised that she asked him something.

"I'm sorry about tonight, I thought I could see them and not explode, but…" Max stood up and walked up to him and hugged him. He was shocked again, but hugged her back and felt at peace for the first time in hours. "I'm sorry," he repeated into her hair as he hugged her and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the head.

"I'm sorry I pushed this onto you going," she said letting go him. "I promise I won't have a melt down at my brothers." She added lightly, hoping to lighten the mood. In a way it did, because Alec smiled, a small smile, which caused Max to smile. It was contagious.

"Thanks Maxie," Alec whispered pulling her small form into another hug. "Ouch!" Max had snuck her hand up and slapped his head, lightly. "You're evil you know that? Pure, pure evil," he shook his head and through her on the bed, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Talk about evil!"

"No this would be evil!" Jumping on the bed, he landed on her and began wrestling and eventually tickling her. Max was laughing so hard she couldn't breath and it didn't help he had now straddled her waist and held her down while tickling.

"Stop!" She gasped repeatedly in between fits of giggles and attempts for air.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle!" She screamed trying to wiggle away. Smirking at his victory Alec stopped tickling her and leaned on his hands above at Max and stared at her with a goofy grin. These moments that they had where they were friends were fun and interesting.

When Max finally could breath she glared at Alec with the harshest glare she could muster, but only received a goofy grin in return. Giving up on glaring she tried to get comfortable on the big bed while he remained on her waist. "You way a ton," she groaned as she continued in the quest to get comfortable.

Pulling a pitiful and pained look, Alec started pinching at his toned stomach, "I'm fat! Oh my god!" He screamed in a shrilly voice that sent Max into peals of laughter as he pretended to be horrified.

"You are an idiot you do know that right?" She asked smiling.

"Of course!" Alec quipped returning to his goofy grin, "and do you realize that if there were cameras in this room right now we'd be live on YouTube?" Max just raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what the point of saying that was," Alec shrugged his shoulders and rolled off her on to the bed next to her.

"What happened tonight Alec?" Max asked breaking the silence. She felt the bed shift and saw Alec sit on the edge of the bed with his back facing her. "Never mind I shouldn't have asked," she tried to mend, sitting up and getting off the couch.

"When my parents put Ben in the asylum I lost all respect for them and any ounce of love I might've held for them." Alec said suddenly, turning to him Max watched as emotions played off his face, "we were always close and suddenly we were ripped apart. They just wrote him off as non-existent the moment he entered the ward, and I couldn't understand it." Max sat next to him and watched him, "My 18th birthday I left the house, I had packed everything in advance and the moment it was mid-night I walked out the door and never looked back. When I started to get on my feet I would send money to Ben and call him all the time, still do."

"Is that who you call all the time?" Max asked softly thinking all the times she had walked in on Alec talking on the phone or seen him on the phone.

"Yeah," he said smiling a little. She noticed that about him? "When I have enough money and my contracts up with Manticore, I'm getting him out of the shit hole he's in and find a place he likes."

"Question: Religious tattoo?" Looking at Max Alec seemed confused. Seeing he wasn't understanding what she meant she lifted his shirt up and ran her fingers over his bare skin where the tattoo was inked. Now being able to see it better, she saw that it was beautiful and simple.

"Ben was always the religious one of us. Our parents were raised catholic and tried to instill it in us. I never gave it much thought, but something clicked for Ben. Gave him answers and peace of mind." Alec said watching her as she studied the tattoo. Letting his shirt fall back into place Max just her head on Alec's shoulder and slinked her arm through his. "I don't know why I'm dumping all this onto you, we barely know each other yet you know about my skeletons."

"It's ok," she said simply. "What did your da-Deck mean about someone named Rachel?" The way Alec tensed Max saw that this was a very touchy subject, "forget I asked, I shouldn't have asked." Standing up she escaped to the bathroom.

* * *

When the bathroom door was closed Alec stood up and stripped off his shirt and intended to get ready for bed. Walking over to his duffle on top of the dresser he stared at his reflection. Deck split his lip and it was a little swollen, Renfro will love that. Staring at his tattoo for his brother he absentmindedly touched it. He missed his brother a lot; even if they did talk a lot it wasn't the same. Looking further down his torso he stared at his second tattoo, the one that had a scar running through it. Tracing the script he felt flashes of that day go off in his mind like a bomb, one after another. Swallowing hard he traced the scar, its smooth but uneven ridges, sometimes he swore he felt pain there. He had gone to a doctor about it and said what he was likely experiencing was phantom pains. Whatever it was, it was pain to him. _'Need to stop dwelling on the past, there's been enough of that already.'_ He scolded him self as he stopped touching the scar and tattoo all together.

When Max retreated from the bathroom, Alec was sitting on the small balcony on the phone. Not wanting to disturb him, she went about her routine to finish getting ready for bed. _'Probably talking to Ben, at least you know he doesn't have a girlfriend on the side.' _Where that last thought came from Max didn't know. Deciding she needed to talk to someone she grabbed her cell and dialed Cindy.

"What happened Boo," Cindy's voice came through the receiver with a tone of 'knowing' something went wrong.

"Are you psychic?" Max joked feeling relaxed hearing her best friend's voice.

"Yes Boo, I am the All Knowing Original Cindy!" Cindy joked. Laughing lightly, Max began to retell the day's events to Cindy, including her recent thoughts.

"Damn Boo, you know how to pick the hot and tortured don't ya? Sounds like you walked into a family feud turned to a war!" Cindy exclaimed. "Well I personally think you like the boy more than you wanna admit, and that he really needs a friend right now, someone who can relate to him and not judge him."

"And let me guess, I'm the prime example for that?"

"Boo you have had your fair share of downs, hot boy could use someone like that especially in the fashion business where you aren't a person you're a thing, a product. I know that way's heavy on you, imagine how it ways on him after you've learned what kind of child hood he has had. You didn't have a dandy life either," Cindy had a point. Nodding in agreement Max sighed, "look Boo, I'd love to chat all night, but O.C. is exhausted from working. Not all of us can lay around on a beach and travel on whim!" O.C. joked.

"Alright Cindy, see ya soon!" As they hung up, Alec walked in from the balcony, seemingly calmed down a bit from before. "Hey," she greeted pulling the covers on the bed back and realizing for the first time they were going to be sharing a bed.

"Hey," Alec responded setting his phone down. He had just got off the phone with Ben, and felt more calmed down. "Tired?"

"Yeah, kinda. You?"

"Yeah…" when had they reverted to awkward conversation? _'The moment you had a total meltdown in front of her with your parents, that's when.'_ A voice in the back of his mind sneered. "So what side are you?" He asked pointing to the bed, Max looked down at the bed.

"Uh left?"

"Cool…" They both climbed into the large comfortable bed and got comfortable, but neither could sleep. With their backs facing each other, both of them wondered if the other was awake or sleeping, wanting to talk, but not knowing what to talk about. Letting out a low sigh Alec turned to face the middle of the bed and Max's back. The way her hair was laying around her head he could see her Manticore bar-code tattoo. "Max," he whispered incase she wasn't asleep he wouldn't wake her. His answer was her turning to face him, wide-awake.

"Yeah?" She asked in a similar volume of voice.

"I…" shit he didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry." His apology seemed to surprise Max by her facial expression changing.

"For what?"

"For what happened tonight…I shouldn't have lost my cool," Alec explained rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He felt the bed shift and saw Max sit up in the bed and stare down at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I would prolly lose my cool if someone insinuated that Sam or Krit was dead or non-existent." Max looked at Alec's face as he stared at the ceiling and watched, as his thoughts seemed to pass over his face. "What are you thinking about?" Alec turned his head to stare at her.

"This," he grabbed her neck and pulled her down and kissed her.


	10. No Now

Fashion Stunt

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

A.N: After a long wait, and lack of inspiration I finally got another chapter done. Hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think, and sorry for the wait!

* * *

Max didn't know what to think, well she couldn't really think at all. Alec was kissing her, what was she suppose to think? How soft his lips where and how they were driving her crazy? NO!

Alec was in heaven or in a euphoric limbo. He was kissing Max and what gave him the balls to do so, he had no idea. Leaning up, away from Max's very delicious lips, he opened his eyes and saw her eyes were closed and she had followed his motion of leaning up. When she opened her eyes she had a very glazed look of her face. His un-doing though was when she licked her lips while staring at him.

Swooping down, Alec kissed Max again. This time the kiss was more confident and became more personal when Max began to respond to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wrapping his own arms around her petit waist and shoulders, Alec sat up, pulling Max with him to straddle his lap. Running his hands up her shirt clad back, Alec reached her neck and cupped her face while tangling some of his fingers in her hair.

Max felt his hands move up her back and couldn't help but shutter. When he cupped her face she felt her own hands slide down from around his neck to feel his chest. Running her hands over his bare chest, Max felt another shutter run through her, or so she thought.

Few moments her brain registered the shutter wasn't natural…it was electronic and followed by a muffled shrill sound. Pulling away from her delightful distraction Max realized her cell-phone was going off and it broke through her lust filled mind. "Uh…" she groaned before answering the phone, "hello?" She groaned as Alec didn't stop his ministrations, instead moved down her neck and collarbone.

"Max? Are you alright?" Max gritted her teeth as she tried to concentrate on the annoying voice on the phone, she meant Logan's voice on the phone.

"Uh…yeah…" she sighed out as Alec found a particularly pleasurable spot behind her ear. That was just sinful. "What's…up?" Max didn't really pay attention to what he had to say; Alec's lips and hands were to distracting. And she really preferred latter than the first, and that exactly why she wasn't pushing Alec away as he assaulted her tingling skin. "Uh...Logan?" She almost got out without a little moan.

"Max are you sure you are alright?"

"Oh I'm perfect," Alec growled in agreement, causing a vibration run up her throat.

"What was that?"

"My cat," she answered leaning down and starting to nibble on Alec's throat.

"Your cat? You don't have a cat, Max. Are you under the influence?" Logan asked erritatingly. Alec was tired of not being able to taste Max's lips.

"Look Loggy Bear, Max is busy and I'd rather her do more interesting things with her mouth than talk to you. So good bye!" Alec said quickly after grabbing the offensive phone and then chucked it across the room as he began an immediate assault on her lips again.

It was a few minutes or hours later when Max's mind began to clear again and think straight. More like straight to the point of wondering what the hell she was doing and why wasn't she jumping away from Alec. "Alec..." she gasped and he found her special spot of her neck. "No," she whispered trying to control herself. Alec didn't make any indecation that she heard her, instead he worked his way down her neck to her collar bone and then to the other side of her neck and worked up. Whne he reached her lips he placed butterfly kisses on her lips and on her face. "Alec...stop."

"No." He said simply placing a hard kiss on her lips as he ran a hand down her side to the curve of her hip.

"Yes, no. Stop," she got out firmly. How she would never know, because his kisses were so distracting and he was so damn good at it!

"Why?" He asked looking her with those eyes of liquid pools.

"We need to stop." He just kissed her again, soundlessly. "No." Sighing he pulled away and stared at her. Flushed and pouty lips with those unbelievable chocolate eyes and in his lap. She expected him to be able to stop?

"No?" He asked simply.

"No." She replied as he lightly ran a finger to the side of her face, moving a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Now."

"Yes."

"No, now." He was starting to confuse her.

"Yes," apparently they were having two conversations because he began to kiss her again. "Stop."

"No." He groaned as she pulled away and applied pressure to his chest giving off a hint. "You really mean 'now' kiss you now." He reasoned as she arched an eyebrow.

"And you came to this conclusion how?"

"'No' is 2/3 of 'now' so, now!" And with that reasoning explained he kissed her again, ignoring his phone that was ringing in the distance. This time Max didn't protest, guess he was right.


	11. Sweet Home Seattle

Fashion Stunt

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters featured in either of the seasons._

_

* * *

A.N: Enjoy!_

* * *

He was jittery, antsy. He was driving himself insane. That was funny. Wrapping his arms around himself he stood up and walked to his small window and stared out at the dark skyline with the scatter of lights blinking back at him. It had been a long time since he had been apart of that skyline with the scatter of lights. Frankly he had been ok with it, but now he wasn't. He was needed, now. Out there. Breathing in and releasing a deep breath, he abandoned the window and walked to his windowed door, where light filtered through. Soon. Leaving the door he sat back down, this time he sat at his desk. It was simple oak wood desk and chair set. It was simple and perfect for him. In front of him laid a pen and some paper he had been writing on earlier. Picking up the pen he continued where he left off, or tried. Once again, he was jittery. Soon.

Max felt high and loved it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew exactly where they were going. Alec had got her to shut up, not that she was **that** reluctant. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. They ignored it.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Damn it!" Alec cursed lifting his head up from Max.

"Ignore it," he did.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"They aren't going away," Max muttered as Alec slipped his hands up her shirt. For a moment the ringing stopped, but the silence didn't last. Sure enough the ringing started right back up. Growling and cursing something along the lines "god damned fucker gonna die," Alec tore his lips, and hands, away from Max.

"Don't move," he said pecking her on the lips before crawling off her, quickly and snatching up his phone. "What!" He all but yelled into the device. Max watched as his face went from extremely furious, and horny, to wide eyed and shock. "What?" He asked again only this time in a voice of disbelief. "When? How?" Sitting up Max caught his eye with her worried expression. Seeing her expression, he turned his back to her and rubbed his for head in frustration. "Alright, if you hear anything else call me. Yeah, bye." With that he clicked the phone off, split second later chucked the offending decide against the closest, solid surface. A satisfying crack and shatter emitted through the silent room.

"Alec?" Max asked as she maneuvered her way to the edge of the bed and watched as tension knotted its way through his muscles. "What's wrong?"

"That was Nana," Max stiffened at the name of his mother, "Ben ran away from the clinic. They don't know how or when it happened. He was just discovered gone when they were doing rotations." Turning he faced her and once again saw her worry, which only angered him more. Not at her per say but just someone once again worrying, and very likely pitying him. He hated it.

"Where would he go?"

"I don't know. He hasn't really been out of a clinic since we were kids. It's all he knows. Shit!" Running his fingers through his hair harshly Alec racked his brain, recalling their last conversation. Ben was happy, he had told him so. He was writing and slowly opening up to some of the other residents, people who suffered from similar disabilities. Why would he run away? Closing his eyes, Alec thought hard. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I know why he ran away, Fuck!" He cursed, Max looked at him confused. "I called him about our parents and everything that went down." Then it made since, Alec had been really upset about what had happened at his parents. He had called Ben to vent and calm down, now Ben was gone. "He ran away because of me and my stupid mouth!" Standing up Max grabbed his hand before he hit himself or something and laced their fingers together.

"First of all I happen you like your mouth!" That caught his attention, "second of all, this isn't your fault!" She knew how to just state everything, "whatever reason Ben has for disappearing its on his own terms. Maybe he needed to get away-"

"But he's not familiar with-"

"I know, but maybe its time for him to be exposed the "outside" world. If you guys are as close as I think you are, then you'll be the first to hear from him. I guarantee it. So hating and beating your self up isn't going to do any good. Now think where would he go if he isn't familiar with anything really." Staring at their inter locked hands, Alec thought. Ben was in Seattle, where he lived. Where would he go? He didn't have a lot of money, except for his allowance to buy supplies and such for outings with Group. On the few trips away from the clinic, he had taken Ben to museums, forest area's away from the hustle and bustle or to the Space Needle, and then his apartment.

"My apartment," it dawned on him.

"Why there?"

"Because he knows I'm going there soon. He's been there before, he knows where the spare key is and knows the exact route to get there. He'll wait until I get there. We gotta go!"

"Hold up! Woah, wait. We aren't going to get there immediately. Lets sleep the night and we'll head out in the morning, catch the first flight to Seattle and find Ben. Ok?" Alec stared into her eyes for a pregnant pause, "come'on, we're exhausted and today has been enough emotional stress to last a lifetime. Ben is safe at your apartment, we'll leave first thing in the morning and be there in the afternoon. Ok?" She pushed again. Realizing she was right he nodded, and took a deep breath.

* * *

The next day the two left the hotel and bee lined for the airport and found the earliest flight available. Max called ahead to Cindy so that they had a ride from the airport to Alec's apartment without causing too much attention to themselves. The entire flight Alec was on edge, he had hardly slept in worry about his brother. Since he had broken his cell in pure rage and worry, he commandeered Max's phone to constantly check his messages, in case Ben called and told him something, anything. Instead there were only messages from Nana and the clinic, checking in with him to see if he had heard anything. After those messages, his agent left several wanting to know why he had left the hacienda early and where the hell he was. Those would wait for later, when he wasn't ready to rip someone apart, piece by piece.

"You know if you keep acting this way, I'm gonna think you're a sissy and scared of flying," Max quipped. Alec just glared at her, teasingly, before slowly moving his hand to her knee and quickly squeezing it, causing her to jerk, kick the chair in front of her, and squeal.

"Oops," he said innocently as he ducked away from her as she punched him. Because of the seats he failed and received the blow.

"Ass hole," she muttered huffing.

"Are you obsessed with my ass? It is a nice specimen if I don't say so for my self." He quipped, enjoying the feeling of being distracted for a moment or two.

"The only person who is obsessed with you ass is you and yourself." Max tossed back with a huff which caused Alec to smile. Taking her hand he laced their fingers just rubbed his thumb across the back of hers. Max was kind of shocked at this but smiled too and laid her head on her shoulder. When Alec felt her head on his shoulder he couldn't help but relax, which Max felt and smiled at before closing her eyes to get some much needed rest. After she had calmed Alex down about Ben, they never really went to sleep. He kept tossing and turning or just pacing around the room. For small interims she would get a snooze, but nothing lasting.

* * *

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly. Thank you for choosing Eastern Airlines." An automated voice came over the intercom. Alec looked at Max only to find her out.

"Maxie..wake up," he whispered gently which only caused her snuggle further into him. "Maxie we're getting ready land, wake up." Incoherent mumble grumble, he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Maxie."

"What," she groaned not wanting to return to the land of the living, but when she heard him chuckling she cracked her eyes open to see him smiling at her. "Don't call me Maxie." This only made him laugh more.

"Come'on we're going to be landing soon," Alec reiterated as she sat up straight and stretched, taking her hand out of his for the first time since he had laced them together.

"I hate you," she groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sleepy and grumpy," she grumbled laying her head back on his shoulder.

"But you don't mind laying your head on my shoulder?"

"You make a good pillow, your useful," she quipped back smiling but with her eyes close. Alec shook his head and kissed her head before he sat back and waited for the plane to descend and land.

Before they exited the aircraft, both pulled on hats and sunglasses to cover their faces. With luggage in hand they weaved themselves around other passengers and went to the pick up bay to find Cindy. Original Cindy was already there and waiting for the two of them with a grin that was a mile wide when she saw them holding hands and walking closely together. Yep, he was a keeper, she decided mentally as she run and embraced her best friend in a tight hug. When the two women separated she pulled Alec into one, "you must be Hot boy in the flesh." She commented as they pulled away, Alec just smiled a shit eating grin and Max hit him in the chest while giving Cindy a glare, which couldn't be seen behind her sunglasses. "Don't be glaring at me Boo, I know exactly what's running through you mind, and it ain't Logan's Wheels." Cindy snapped as she took one of Max's bags and lead them to her car. "So you wanna head to our place or yours?" She asked as they drove through the traffic of Seattle.

"Let's stop off at mine, I wanna see if Ben is there, if not we can go to yours," Alec responded


End file.
